


Happy Birthday, Alex

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara stood up and walked to stand in front of her. “Happy Birthday, Alex.”</p>
<p>She turned and left the small patch of land. The painted purple flower waving goodbye, as the gray marble looked upon her with sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Alex

Kara kicked the few stray stones that were on the path, her eyes glued to the sidewalk underneath her. She was too afraid to look up, to see the grass on either side of her, it would all be too much. A reminder of where she was, of why she was there, and she really hated even the thought of who she was there for. 

She could tell she was getting close just by the change of smell. Kara and Eliza had planted a single flower next to the marble. It brought something lively to the area, a sign of hope for things to come. 

“Hey, you will never believe what happened this week while you were gone.” Kara placed herself next to the blooming flower. “We had another meta human crossover and this time, he wasn’t nice. Winn kept trying to make up silly names for them to try and cheer us all up whenever they got away. We caught’em though and Hank has the team running tons of tests, more than they usually do. Oh! Mom made your favorite pie this weekend, said she wished you could have had a piece with us. It was better than the last time she made it, but still not as good as the ones she makes for me.” 

Kara struggled with her emotions, trying to keep them at bay while she spoke. She wiped away any stray tears that ran down her cheeks, she forced herself to take deep breaths, and closed her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest as went on.

“Cat has started a science and scholarship programs in your name, Carter insisted that it had to have a sarcastic or witty slogan. They actually had fun putting it together and the community loves it. Over a hundred kids, girls and boys, are going to college because of you. The field is going to be bursting with fresh new minds, maybe one of them will even join the DEO. Maybe that person will also finish that project you spent months on.”

The words started coming easier the longer she spoke, but her heart still ached. Kara fiddled with her hands, refusing to look beside her. She could tell it was getting darker, but she wasn’t done, she wasn’t ready to leave just yet. 

“It’s been a year already. Did you know that? A year. So much has changed since you have been gone, I just wish you could come back and see it all for yourself. I know we would all love seeing you again, dressed head to toe in all black with your signature smirk you would do. If you come back, I promise I’ll let you eat a whole order of pot stickers and not ask for one. We would do anything to see you again.”

Kara stood up and walked to stand in front of her. “Happy Birthday, Alex.”

She turned and left the small patch of land. The painted purple flower waving goodbye, as the gray marble looked upon her with sorrow. She walked back down the path she came in on, this time she kept her head up. It wasn’t a sign of confidence or anything, but more to let the small droplets of rain mix with her tears. 

She hated visiting her sister’s grave, it always felt like was losing another part of her whenever she came. If she didn’t come though, no one would. Eliza couldn’t bear stepping foot in the cemetery after the funeral, and Hank was too busy. So, it was left up to Kara to keep Alex informed about their lives and keep her company. Even if it broke the hero’s heart every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even say that I'm sorry....


End file.
